the_matthew_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Terrerium
Terrerium, offficially known as the 'Terrained Republic of Terrerium '''is a relatively-large multi-ethnical, multi-lingual, multi-racial and multi-religious federal country in southern Toonatopia, bordering South Park on the east, the Mature Hegemony on the north, and the Children's Union on the west, while bordering the Pacific Ocean on the south. Its three capitals, Puptropolis, Maretropolis and Reader Valley, are quite similar to South Africa's three capitals. However, the largest city is none other than the city of Puptropolis, a city that took place on a puppy superhero comic book, the Under-PAWs, where it was found as a real a decade after the city was saved by these heroes, making all of them national heroes and national personifications of this nation. Etmology The word "Terrerium" came out from a word called, "terrarium", a usually sealable glass containers that can be opened for maintenance and to access the plants inside. It too came out from a Latin word, "terria", which later reuse in other Romance languages (including some non-Romance languages), (like Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, etc.) Also, it also came out from the 21st century game, Terraria, an action-adventure sandbox video game developed by game studio Re-Logic. History Pre-Terrerium Under-PAWs The Calm Before the Storm Before Terrerium was founded, Chase finds an empty book that is said to be enchanted, and it really was enchanted because it is all thanks to, according to a female Terrerian resercher, Andrea Maria Alezio Wurtzbach, a 17-year old Filipino-German scientist living in the Terrarian city of Ezekiel, a magic dust, or either a spilled liquid of magical potion, more likely seithr, or a well-brewed (or an over-brewed potion, that fell down from either a bag, or a sack, that was owned by an unknown alchemist, chemist, inventor, magician, scientist, or either a wizard, living in Pupland, if they were a Pup, or either in Europe, if they were a Human, around the Second Stone Age, or the Fantasy Era, causing him, Marshall, Rubble, Penelope, Zuma, Rocky, Lilac, Skye, Everest and Sylvia to have all been pulled into a city world where they become the Under-PAWs. They saved the city of Pup-tropolis from being taken over by a mad genius and got a broken family back together. Together, they have shown that anyone can be a superhero if they just take the time to help someone out. There, according to historians, that one day, a travelling merchant from Portugal, Manuel Hugo Villar, decides to toss out a book that he finds useless, until he gives it to Chase, who planned to give it to Rocky. Later, he, Skye, Marshall, Rocky, Lilac, Zuma, Penelope, Rubble, Everest and Sylvia were all examining the book. It was titled in a simple way called, "Under-PAWs". The story started with a German shepherd pup who was forced to be trained to be a police dog until he got fired by its police department since he can't smell. Later, he was suddenly taken to a lab, where he and 8 other pups get covered in a bunch of different colored liquids and gain strange abilities, maybe according to a Polish-born Terrerian theorist, Michał Skrzetuski, it would probably be that the scientists captured them to the lab and tested them out, or either, by a Japanese-born scientist, Hideki Toshiro, they just have to visit the lab, and find out what those liquids may have tested on them or not, if they would think it's poisonous or not. They escape the lab and soon get a home with a family who's bond is broken up. Then -- the story ends abruptly. Then, the pups touch the book at the same time and end up in the book, maybe it was by accident, or by thinking that it was another world to take on a vacation for them, or so, as stated by Peter Cayman, a British-born Terrerian historian living in the town of Akatosh. Exploration of Puptropolis Reaching Land A decade after Paw-sinister's defeat, a British explorer named Sir Michael Moresby, and his partner and childhood friend, who was a Spanish conquistador, Francisco Almagro, and a British-Spanish joint crew onboard of a large ship, ''Santo Maria, were sailing to find a new home where all Spanish and British who were sailing on a ship, were going to live in peace, and have babies of British or Spanish heritages. However, after a large storm was dissapated, her captain, Miguel Alonzo Villame Vargas, found a comic book that was long disappered ten years ago, revealing that the book, now not magical anymore, is actually transported to a ship that was currently sailing from the city (a former capital in Skyrim) of Solitude, in Skyrim, to the port town of Luanda, in Angola (which was its capital). The ship is filled with pilgrims, who were dressed up like those at the time when they seek their new home in Puptropolis, were quite similar to their first Thanksgiving, or their landing to Plymouth Bay, in the 1500s. Helping the Under-PAWs As they finally made it to the big city of Puptropois, a plan to turn itself into a real country is announced by Captain Villame, and name it Terrerium. With the Under-PAWs' polite help, Terrerium was born. Terrerium's Birth The first German living in Terrerium, and the descendant of one of the famed composer from the Baroque-era Germany, or either in Habsburg-era Austria, Gabriel Wedelstein, arrived with his family, relatives, friends, cousins and foreign friends, onboard of a medium-sized ship. He later composed the anthem, that was Beethoven's final work, which is his 9th symphony, which it contained a 18th century song called Ode to Joy. It was to reflect peace, happiness, harmony, unity and cooperation between all races across the globe. And soon after, when the symphony ends, the first President of Terrerium, Daniel Clyde Talker, accepted this piece as Terrerium's brand new national anthem, that was now very more common enough to be added on the list of suggestions in online video streaming websites, surprassing the US national anthem, the Star-Spangled Banner. World War VIII Peppalander Civil War During the war, the Terrerian president, Clyde Stern, saw that Nick Jr. Country took over Peppaland, and might've get worse than the German annexation of Poland, so President Stern decided to blame Nick Jr. Country for hurting one of Terrerium's weaker allies, Peppaland. Later, Terrerium now declares a war with Nick Jr. Country to defend Peppaland, but Nick Jr. Country has just made an alliance between it, and the BRICS (Brazil, Russia India, China and South Africa). They've sent refugee camps for the Peppalander people to ensure Peppalander immigrants. During the war, the US imported them weapons so that they'll gain strength and hope for them. If President Hamilton did not survive World War VIII, due that he was sent to battle, the newly-formed BRINCS Alliance would win the war. Helping Refugees After the South Park Massacre Three days after Cartman massacred his toys, the guests at Clyde the Frog, upon being transported to Europe for a 8-year series of team debates, were accepting forgiveness to the staff of the United Nations Council on Fitness, Sports and Nutrition, the whole company of Blue Dove, students who didn't attend Clyde the Frog's funeral, genocide survivors, and the governmental members of Kenya (including the new President of Kenya, Mpenda Kenyatta). Soon, they asked the Terrerian president, Clyde Stern, in person, to give out some new smaller cities, towns, villages and hamlets, named after their names, including Cartman's toys' names and the victims' names, in honor of the South Park Massacre, forgiving them once and for all, and avoiding them to be in jail, so they instead moved further to debating in the style of each Muhammad Ali fight, as ordered by the International Debating Council (IDC). Meanwhile, Stephen Tamil then becomes governor of the Sagittarius Province after fulfilling the dying wish of former governor of the Sagittarius Province, Matt Carson, while his friends became his advisors with a celebration being held in the Sagittarian capital city of Chronos, where five million of its people celebrate its liberation from being occupied by the Mature Hegemony with a huge concert that lasted up to 3 hours. Post-South Park Massacre President Hamilton said that once he visit Puptropolis, he'll help the people of South Park from being wounded by the horrors of the South Park Massacre, which it may be an open wound for the South Parker people. Late War As Terrerium is nearing its victory over the Mature Hegemony, and its new ally, Nick Jr. Country, Terrerium is ready to take Maturian blood, or either enslave some Maturians to become Terrerian citizens. World War IX Disney Juniorian Civil War When the Disney Princes, Disney Princesses, Disney Juniorian teenage siblings, parents and grandparents were abducted, Terrerium started to blame the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and the Anime & Manga Archipelago. US President Julius Washington and US Vice President Frank Underwood said that if that happen, it'll be the "war on parent loss", and thought that parent loss would be an act of terrrorism. Kim Rong-sin's Funeral Most Terrerians aproved the the reunion of all Clyde the Frog funeral guests, and with their parents and siblings, which turned into a less-controversial one, as stated by the Terrerian president, Samuel Hernandez. Independence of South Park When South Park became independent, the President of Terrerium, Jack Olaman, arrives to South Park to give recognition to the independence of the newly-formed paedocratic socialist nation called, "The Republic of South Park". Resource Wars Children's Union-Pacific Confederation War Terrerium does support the Pacific Confederation for a cause because the Pacific Confederation is the true hope for freedom, liberty, peace and safetiness. World War X Liberation of Puptropolis Thanks to the Under-PAWS, Terrerium becomes liberated from falling under the hands of the Soviet Union. Fortunatelly, President Frank Underwood said that if some Terrerians demand more blood, Terrerium will crush the Soviet Union. Post-World War X Rebuilding After the war, Terrerium started to rebuild its destroyed and ruined towns and villages. To ensure world peace, the United Nations would form the United Nations Peace Council (UNPC) to prevent future world wars from ruining the world again. Life in Terrerium Life in Terrerium is mere more better than the United States. However, poor children in Terrerium do have ten hours of work in factories in Terrerium to ensure that people would have good supplies, so it may be a bit harsh. Demographics Languages Latin and Aurebesh are the official and two of the mostly written scripts in Terrerium. Also, that is where all ancient scripts were being rewritten again too as well to prevent any other ancient languages from dying again. Atlantean script was wwritten too in some Terrerian towns. Government Foreign Relations Due to lots and lots of factories, production and tourism made by the two blocs, the Children's Union and Terrerium, they seem to have an economic rivalry against each other, although they do have foreign aid and trade routes to each other. Military During World War VIII, the first non-American Navy Seals were formed, and apparently, they were called the Terrerian Navy SEALs. Economy The official currency of this country is the Terrerian dollars (TR$) (in short, Terreridollars or TerDol). Culture Cinema Terrerium does have lots of movies producing. Making it the New Hollywood, lots and lots of movies are being produced even more than Hollywood. Food Food in Terrerium is always abundant due to extremely high number of farms that produce all kinds of crops due to varied temperatures, and extremely advanced technology. However, all the cuisines are intergrated together to make it a multi-cuisine country. This also makes it the "Food Bowl of the World" due that there were lots and lots of food to produce, even they also were ready to send lots of food supplies to Africa and other starvation-stricken areas, especially South Park during and after the South Park Massacre, Ukraine, during the Second Holodomor, Panem's twelve districts during the time of the Hunger Games, and even Somalia and North Korea all the time to prevent starvation from not only the world's citizens, but also, the whole universe's citizens as well. With Puptropolis becoming the "Cuisine Capital of the World", it has lots of restaurants based on not only the world's cuisines, but also, there are restaurants based on alien cuisines as well. However, American cuisine is the most promient cuisine in that country, by having over 15,000 American restaurants in and around Terrerium. Sport Sporting in Terrerium may be popular, but baseball and football (or soccer) are the most popular sports in the world, because according to the 57th Constitution of Terrerium in 2910, they were both considered the two national sports. However, baseball is the summer national sport while football is the winter national sport. National Anthem Lyrics (Standard Version) Verse I If I could find a higher tree, Farther and farther I should see, To where the grown-up river slips, Into the sea among the ships. To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! Verse II Freude, schöner Götterfunken, (Joy, O spark of God,) Tochter aus Elysium! (O, daughter of Elysium!) Wir betreten feuertrunken, (We'll enter after being fire-drunken,) Himmlische, dein Heiligtum! (Into your heavenly shrine, we come to you!) Deine Zauber binden wieder, (Your magic reunited everything,) Was der Mode Schwerd geteilt. (After a sword of custody has been divided.) Bettler werden Fürstenbrüder, (All beggars will be the lords' brothers,) Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! (Under the gentle sway of angelic wings!) Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. (After all these customs have been divided.) Alle Menschen werden Brüder, (All men, women and children will be Your siblings,) Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Lyrics (In English-speaking communities, version 1) Verse I If I could find a higher tree, Farther and farther I should see, To where the grown-up river slips, Into the sea among the ships. To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! Verse II Joyful, joyful, we adore Thee, God of glory, Lord of love! Hearts unfold like flow'rs before Thee, Opening to the Sun above. Melt the clouds of sin and sadness, Drive the dark of doubt away. Giver of immortal gladness, Fill us with the light of day! Melt the clouds of sin and sadness, Drive the dark of doubt away. Giver of immortal gladness, Fill us with the light of day! Verse III All Thy works with joy surround Thee, Earth and heav'n reflect Thy rays, Stars and angels sing around Thee, Center of unbroken praise! Field and forest, vale and mountain, Flow'ry meadow, flashing sea, Chanting bird and flowing fountain, Call us to rejoice in Thee. Field and forest, vale and mountain, Flow'ry meadow, flashing sea, Chanting bird and flowing fountain, Call us to rejoice in Thee. Verse IV Thou art giving and forgiving, Ever blessing, ever blest, Well-spring of the joy of living, Ocean-depth of happy rest! Thou the Father, Christ our Brother, All who live in love are Thine, Teach us how to love each other, Lift us to the Joy Divine! Thou the Father, Christ our Brother, All who live in love are Thine, Teach us how to love each other, Lift us to the Joy Divine! Verse V Mortals join the mighty chorus, Which the morning stars began. Father love is reigning o'er us, Brother love binds man to man! Ever singing, march we onward, Victors in the midst of strife. Joyful music lifts us sunward In the triumph song of life! Ever singing, march we onward, Victors in the midst of strife. Joyful music lifts us sunward In the triumph song of life! Verse VI Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium! Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Heiligtum! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Lyrics (In English-speaking communities, version 2) Verse I If I could find a higher tree, Farther and farther I should see, To where the grown-up river slips, Into the sea among the ships. To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! Verse II Build the road of peace before us. Build it wide and deep and long! Speed the slow, remind the eager, Help the weak and guide the strong. None shall push aside another, None shall let another fall. Work beside me sisters and brothers, All for one and one for all! Help the weak and guide the strong. None shall push aside another, None shall let another fall. Work beside me sisters and brothers, All for one and one for all! Verse III Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium! Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Heiligtum! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Lyrics (in English-speaking communities, version 3) Verse I If I could find a higher tree, Farther and farther I should see, To where the grown-up river slips, Into the sea among the ships. To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! Verse II Rise, O voices of Terrerium, God may we Thy bounty share! Give us strength to face all danger, And where challenge is, to dare. Guide us, Lord, to wise decision, Ever of Thy grace aware, Oh, let our hearts beat bravely always For this land within Thy care! Guide us, Lord, to wise decision, Ever of Thy grace aware, Oh, let our hearts beat bravely always For this land within Thy care! Verse III Rise, O voices of Terrerium, Bringing her your proud acclaim! Grandly echoing through the mountains, Rolling o'er the far flung plain. Roaring in the mighty rivers, Joining in one grand refrain, Ascending to the sunlit heavens, Telling of her honoured name! Roaring in the mighty rivers, Joining in one grand refrain, Ascending to the sunlit heavens, Telling of her honoured name! Verse IV Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium! Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Heiligtum! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Lyrics (in English-speaking communities, version 4) Verse I Up into the cherry tree Who should climb but little me? I held the trunk with both my hands And looked abroad in foreign lands. I saw the next door garden lie, Adorned with flowers, before my eye, And many pleasant places more That I had never seen before. I saw the next door garden lie, Adorned with flowers, before my eye, And many pleasant places more That I had never seen before. Verse II Was den großen Ring bewohner  (As the large ring becomes a resident) Huldige der Sympathie!  (Pay a homage to the sympathy!) Zu den Sternen leitet sie,  (Among the stars it passes,) Wo der Unbekannte Tronet. (To the unknown's throne.) I saw the dimpling river pass And be the sky's blue looking-glass; The dusty roads go up and down With people tramping in to town. I saw the dimpling river pass And be the sky's blue looking-glass; The dusty roads go up and down With people trampling in to town. Verse III If I could find a higher tree, Farther and farther I should see, To where the grown-up river slips, Into the sea among the ships. To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! Verse IV Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium! Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Heiligtum! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Lyrics (in English-speaking communities, version 5) Verse I Up into the mango tree, Who should climb but little me? I held the trunk with both my hands And look abroad in foreign lands. I saw the next door garden lying, Adorned with flowers, into my eye, And many pleasant places more That I had never seen before. I saw the next door garden lying, Adorned with flowers, into my eye, And many pleasant places more That I had never seen before. Verse II Freude heißt die starke Feder  (Joy is the strong spring) In der ewigen Natur.  (In the perpetual nature.) Freude, freude treibt die Räder (Joy, more joy drives the wheels) In der großen Weltenuhr. (In the great universal time.) I saw the dimpling river pass And be the sun's blue looking-glass; The dusty winds go up and down With people dancing in to the town. Verse III If I could find a higher tree Farther and farther I should see, To where the grown-up river slips Into the sea among the ships. To where the roads on either hand Lead onward into a magic land, Where all the children never die, And all the playthings come alive! To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! Verse IV Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium! Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Heiligtum! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Lyrics (In German-speaking communities) Intro (Optional) O, Freunde, nicht diese Töne! (Oh, friends, not those tones!) Sondern laßt uns angenehmere anstimmen, (But let's just raise our voices into something please,) Und freudenvollere. (And joyful.) Freude! Freude! (Joy! Joy!) Freude! Freude! (Joy! Joy!) Verse I If I could find a higher tree, Farther and farther I should see, To where the grown-up river slips, Into the sea among the ships. To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! Verse II Wem der große Wurf gelungen, (Whoever has been so very lucky,) Eines Freundes Freund zu sein. (Would be a friend's best friend.) Wer ein holdes Weib errungen, (And whoever has a wife who was devoted,) Mische seinen Jubel ein! (Will join in our jubilation all together!) Ja, wer auch nur eine Seele (Yeah, whoever can shout out with one soul) Sein nennt auf dem Erdenrund! (On His own in this Earth!) Und wer's nie gekonnt, der stehle (And whoever who will never to, need to scare) Weinend sich aus diesem Bund! (Would tearfully away from this union!) Ja, wer auch nur eine Seele Sein nennt auf dem Erdenrund! Und wer's nie gekonnt, der stehle Weinend sich aus diesem Bund! Verse III Freude trinken alle Wesen (Where all the creatures too drank) An den Brüsten der Natur. (At the nature's breasts) Alle Guten, alle Bösen, (And all bad and good creatures,) Folgen ihrer Rosenspur. (Must follow the trail of roses together.) Küsse gab sie uns und Reben, (She gave us kisses and glasses of wine,) Einen Freund, geprüft im Tod. (And we have a Friend, even if He was proven by death.) Wollust ward dem Wurm gegeben, (And will give a little worm a pleasure,) Und der Cherub steht vor Gott. (And a cherub will stand before God.) Küsse gab sie uns und Reben, Einen Freund, geprüft im Tod. Wollust ward dem Wurm gegeben, Und der Cherub steht vor Gott. Und der Cherub steht vor Gott. Vor Gott! (Before God!) Vor Gott! Verse IV (Optional) Froh, wie seine Sonnen fliegen, (Be glad, as His suns fly,) Durch des Himmels prächt'gen Plan, (Through Heaven's glorious looks and feats,) Laufet, Brüder, eure Bahn, (Keep jogging, brothers, to the path you're following,) Freudig, wie ein Held zum Siegen. (And be joyful, as a hero to conquer.) Up into the cherry tree Who should climb but little me? I held the trunk with both my hands And looked abroad in foreign lands. Up into the cherry tree Who should climb but little me? I held the trunk with both my hands And looked abroad in foreign lands. Verse V Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium! Wir betreten feuertrunken, (or "Alle Guten, alle Bösen," in some German communities) Himmlische, dein Heiligtum! (or "Folgen ihrer Rosenspur!" in some German communities) Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. (or "Was der Mode Schwerd geteilt." in some German communities) Alle Menschen werden Brüder, (or "Bettler werden Fürstenbrüder," in some German communities) Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. (or "Was der Mode Schwerd geteilt." in some German comumnities) Alle Menschen werden Brüder, (or "Bettler werden Fürstenbrüder," in some German communities) Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Verse VI Seid umschlungen, Millionen! (Let's be embraced, just like you millions!) Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt! (With the kiss of the entire world!) Brüder, über'm Sternenzelt, (Brothers, let's be under the starry canopy,) Muß ein lieber Vater wohnen. (And it must to be a Father to live.) Ihr stürzt nieder, Millionen? (Have you ever bowed down, you millions?) Ahnest du den Schöpfer, Welt? (And have you too sense the Creator, world?) Such' ihn über'm Sternenzelt! (Just seek Him beyond the starry canopy!) Über Sternen muß er wohnen. (Beyond the starry skies that He must live.) Ihr stürzt nieder, Millionen? Ahnest du den Schöpfer, Welt? Such' ihn über'm Sternenzelt! Über Sternen muß er wohnen. Lyrics (n Italian-speaking communities) Verse I If I could find a higher tree, Farther and farther I should see, To where the grown-up river slips, Into the sea among the ships. To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! Verse II Gioia, bella scintilla divina, (Joy, beautiful spark of God,) figlia dell'Elisio! (O, daughter of Elysium!) noi entriamo ebbri e frementi, (We have inspired our thread and quivering,) o celeste, nel tuo tempio. (of all of celestials, we come in your temple!) Il tuo incanto rende unito (Your charm makes us united) Ciò che la moda qui intesa però come l'uomo rigidamente separò. (What fashion here though understood as men separated in a rigid way.) I mendichi diventano fratelli dei principi (And all beggars will be brothers of the principles) Dove la tua dolce ala. (Where your wings are gentle.) Il tuo incanto rende unito Ciò che la moda qui intesa però come l'uomo) rigidamente separò, I mendichi diventano fratelli dei principi Dove la tua dolce ala. Verse III Abbracciatevi, moltitudini! (Embrace, multitudes!) Questo bacio vada al mondo intero! (The kiss is going to the whole world!) Fratelli, sopra il cielo stellato, (Brothers, come above the night sky,) Deve abitare un padre affettuoso. (So that he must dwell with a loving father.) I saw the next door garden lie, Adorned with flowers, before my eye, And many pleasant places more That I had never seen before. I saw the next door garden lie, Adorned with flowers, before my eye, And many pleasant places more That I had never seen before. Verse IV Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium! Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Heiligtum! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Lyrics (In Latin-speaking communities) Verse I If I could find a higher tree, Farther and farther I should see, To where the grown-up river slips, Into the sea among the ships. To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! To where the road on either hand, Lead onward into fairy land, Where all the children dine at five, And all the playthings come alive! Verse II Est Terrerium nunc unita, (Terrerium is united now,) Et unita maneat! (And it may remain!) Una in diversitate (And a unity and diversity) Pacem mundi augeat. (Contribute to world peace.) Semper regnant in Terrarium (It always reign in Terrerium) Fides et iustitia (With faith and justice) Et libertas populorum (And the freedom of its people) In maiore patria. (In a greater motherland.) Semper regant in Terrarium Fides et iustitia Et libertas populorum In maiore patria. Verse III I saw the dimpling river pass And be the sky's blue looking-glass; The dusty roads go up and down With people tramping in to town. Cives, floreat Terrarium, (Citizens, let us flourish Terrerium,) Opus magnum vocat vos. (A greater goal is calling upon you.) Stellae signa sunt in caelo (The stars in the night sky) aureae, quae iungant nos! (Are the symbols that shall unite us!) Cives, floreat Terrerium, opus magnum vocat vos. Stellae signa sunt in caelo aureae, quae iungant nos! Verse IV Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium! Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Heiligtum! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! Deine Zauber binden wieder, Was die Mode streng geteilt. Alle Menschen werden Brüder, Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt! List of Cities These cities not only consist of child-oriented superhero comic cities, but other cities do contain the other as well. This nation may have started out as a union of three cities, but many centuries later, it started to expand slowly when cities named after Roman gods, Greek gods, Christian saints, mythological places, national heroes, members of the Power Ponies, members of the Under-PAWs, planets, other gods (except for Satan, Buddha and Muhammad in order to avoid controveries), emotions, Bible books, the Nine Divines, ship names, dragon names, Biblical locations and some major cities in Colorado, Titan names from the anime Attack on Titan, The Mysterious Murasame Castle bosses, the names of the children of South Park, Hunger Games tributes, famous composers, letters of the Greek alphabet, Roman provinces, Roman first names, comic book characters, fantasy characters, Disney Princes, Disney Princesses, virtues, Elements of Harmony, Elements of Teamwork, peace activists, Cartman's toys, genocide victims, Renaissance artists, US presidents and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance boss names (including Raiden). It started on its tenth anniversary of the foundation of Terrerium, that it will continue to expand. It is an expansionist nation on untamed lands and unclaimed islands, not on claimed islands and owned lands, yet it have good relations with all nations around the world, except for most anti-US/anti-European nations around the world. However, other fictional superhero cities became part of Terrerium as well, forming themselves into Terrerian National Capital Region (TNCR). *Akatosh *Alpha *Alpha & Omega *Antonín Dvořák *Aosame *Arkay *Aurora *Avalon *Beta *Bradley Biggle *Butters Scotch *Caesar *Cinderella *Cladus *Clyde Donovan *Craig Tucker *Delta *Diane *Dovahkiin *Eagle Valley *Eden *Elysium *Eric Cartman *Eugenio Sanz-Orozco Mortera *Ezekiel *Flavius *Gabriel *Gamma *Gypsum *Heaven *Ishmael *Israel *Jesus Christ *Jimmy Valmer *Joseph Haydn *Jose Rizal *Kenny McCormick *Katniss Everdeen *Khamsin *Kratos *Kyle Broflovski *La Junta *Lakewood *Lorenzo Ruiz *Loveland *Ludwig van Beethoven *Manna *Maretropolis *Mars *Michael *Mpenda Kenyatta *Murasame *Nathaniel *Nelson Mandela *New Jerusalem *Nineveh *Nyo Kenyatta *Oceania *Octavia *Olympius *Omega *Pedro Calungsod *Peter *Plymouth *'Puptropolis' *Reader Valley *Rifle *Shangri La *Stan Marsh *Talos *Thanos *Thor *Timmy Burch *Timnath *Titanic *Token Black *Tomas Mateo Claudio *Uriel *Wendy Testaburger Category:Countries